


Pain and pleasure

by junkosans



Category: Mafiafell - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mafiafell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Eventual Smut, F/M, Female original character - Freeform, Good W. D. Gaster, It gets better I swear, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Omniscient, Papyrus is a dick, Parent W. D. Gaster, Possesive Sans, Rape, Sans is a big dope, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell W. D. Gaster, dont worry theres no graphic details there, shes a big sweetheart, some gaster x original character, wow this is gonna get angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkosans/pseuds/junkosans
Summary: Junna is the daughter of Noboru Jabami, the head of the Jabami clan, a powerful mafia gang. Monsters have already made a name for themselves after years from emerging from the Underground. Junna's father gives her away as a gift to the monsters in an agreement of their partnership. Junna befriends monsters all around her, but what happens when she accidentally bumps into a certain skeleton? Will her fear for him ever subside? Or will it turn into something stronger? I am not good at summaries, just give it a chance, I swear it's not that bad.
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. The news

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for clicking on this! I swear its not that bad, please leave any comments or suggestions (it'll be greatly appreciated)  
> welp here's the first chapter, enjoy >:D

▢▢▢

Another day went by, nothing particularly interesting had happened. As usual.

Junna sighed loudly as she walked the long halls of her home. Her cat, Joji, trailed close behind her. Each step echoed through the hallway leading to her father’s office. Her father, Noboru Jabami, supposedly wanted to talk to her about something… 

This came as a slight shock to Junna. Her father hardly ever set aside time for her, he was always too involved in his work or with deals he made with other mafia gangs in the area. She was slightly suspicious why he’d wanted to talk to her, it clearly wasn’t anything good. Nothing good came from her father. She always made an effort, even when she was young, to stay away from him. Throughout the years she found it to be quite easy since her father wanted nothing to do with her. 

Joji let out an odd noise, pulling Junna out of her thoughts. She hadn’t realized she was already standing at the doors to the office. She looked down at her companion, “Stay here, Joji.” She kindly told the calico printed cat. He stood right where he was, being a clever cat and all. Her mother had given Joji to Junna as a gift. He was a Cornish Rex cat, of course, a rare and beautiful breed. His looks mimicked a sphynx, yet he had a think layer of almost curly fur over his skin. 

Junna loved him with a passion, he was such a good pet. He’d follow her everywhere and always kept her in good company.  
She smiled down at his large green eyes before opening the tall doors. Silently closing them behind her, she walked to the lush chair in front of her father’s desk and sat down. 

He was vigorously writing something down on a piece of paper. Pieces of his hair were falling from their glued back places. His dark dress shirt was slightly wrinkled, he honestly looked like a mess which was unusual for him. 

Junna sat there quietly, she learned to never interrupt him or speak before him. Do not speak unless spoken to, was always one of the biggest rules when in front of her father.  
After a few moments, he looked up and brushed his hand over his hair, pulling those loose pieces back into their place. Junna noticed the dark lines under his thin eyes, wow he really did not look like he slept well. Probably overworking himself as usual. 

“Junna.” He simply said, leaning onto the dark oak desk.

Junna sat up and gave a respectful nod, “Father its good to see y-” 

“I have something to discuss with you.” He said, interrupting her.

Yeah, as if it was good to see him. This hard-ass couldn’t even find it in his heart to love his only child. At times, Junna was utterly disgusted that this man was her father, ashamed even. So no, it wasn’t ‘good to see him’.

“As you know, monsters have their own gangs and rivalries, yes?” He asked, raising a brow at Junna. 

She nodded and he continued, “Well as much as I hate to admit it, there’s a gang that I’ve been working with for a while and I’d like to make these terms more… official…” He spread his hands from each other a bit, leaning his head to the left as if it pained him to say that.

“So as a gift, I’ve decided to hand you over to them. You would in a way, seal the deal.” He bluntly said.

Seal the deal…?

He was, giving her away? As a gift...?

Junna’s mouth dropped but quickly brought it back up to her mouth in an attempt to not make herself look like a fool. Small tears began to form in her eyes. She tried her damn best not to cry in front of this man. She knew any signs of emotion would be seen as weakness.

“W-what…?” She questioned, her voice trembling.

Her father raised an eyebrow and grit his teeth, “You really should be thankful. This is a great honor, you’re making all this happen.”

Junna opened her mouth in protest but her father silenced her, “You ungrateful child.”

If I hear that you’re any kind of trouble from them-” He deeply breathed in, making Junna shudder, “You better do as they say, make one wrong move and you’ll regret it.”

Junna quickly stood up, leaning forward so their faces were just inches apart, “This is unfair! How could you do something like this to me?!”

Her father scowled at his daughter, “You don’t make the decisions here! I’m in charge, you are nothing but an accessory to my collection of valuable items!”

Junna’s slim eyes widened, how could her own father be so cruel and heartless to her? Calling her an item nearly sent her over the edge, “I’m not some object to be sold off to! You’re such a-”

SMACK!

Junna stepped back and held her hand over her burning cheek. He hit her… He actually hit her… A red mark representing a hand slowly appeared over her face. Tears slowly rolled over the mark, causing her to wince at the stinging sensation.

“Know your place, Junna.” Her father’s groggy voice held no regret or remorse.  
“Leave me.”


	2. Meeting Dr. Gaster

▢▢▢  
Another tear fell down Junna’s cheek as she wiped her nose unattractively against her navy-blue sweater. She knew this day would’ve come one way or another. Her father would trade her off to another powerful mafia gang in order to maintain his power. 

She knew she was nothing more than a precious item to him, an item that could be bought and sold. Her trembling hands placed another pair of undergarments into her suitcase. Thoughts raced about her mind, wondering what her new life would be like. Hopefully, she’d end up with a gang that would ignore her and leave her to her thoughts. Never touching her or talking to her, it would be a sad but peaceful life. 

Of course, that was never bound to happen. In this world, it’s a fight for power and see which clan of mobsters could get richer fastest. For her, it was just a fight for survival. She tried to shake off the feeling of dread that loomed over her head. She would try to make the best of her new life anyway if possible…

After placing the last of her favorite sweaters in her suitcase, she walked to the mirror and looked at herself. Her fingers pulled back a strand of hair behind her ear which just fell back into place again. She never liked having long hair, it was too much to take care of and way too hot. So, she’s always kept her hair a little shorter than a bob. It was a nice style for her straight, black hair. She nervously rubbed her pale hand over the back of her neck in order to adjust the simple leather necklace. 

Junna took in a deep breath, hopefully, baggy jeans and a sweater would be presentable enough for father’s new ‘friend.’  
She knew very little about these people he was giving her to. The only thing she was certain about was the fact that they were monsters. Monsters as in the monsters that emerged from the Underground a couple of years ago. Her father was absolutely furious that they were making names for themselves and even developing their own gangs. However, his greed and hunger for power took over his bigoted mindset. Once he began to develop trades and bargains with a certain monster gang, he wanted to make it official that they worked together and offered Junna as some sort of, gift…

A knock came from her room door, pulling her from her thoughts. One of her father’s servants had informed her that it was time to meet up with her father and his partner. 

Breathe in…  
Breathe out…  
You can do this Junna…

The servant led her to one of the large lounge rooms, the tall doors opened as she continued to calm herself down. Her eyes immediately met with her father’s then trailed to the figure sitting in the love seat in front of him. 

It was a skeleton dressed in one of the finest black suits she’d ever seen, elegantly sitting in the chair. He seemed to have a calm demeanor which contrasted with the thin scars running over his eye sockets. He began to smile as Junna stood next to her father, “As I mentioned, she sure is a sight for sore eyes, isn’t she?” Her father laughed as he nudged her closer to the skeleton.

“This is Dr. W.D Gaster. You’ll be moving into his mansion tomorrow morning.” Her father informed her as blunt as ever.

Junna fidgeted with her fingers in an attempt to keep eye contact, “N-nice to meet you, Dr. W.D. Gaster, I am Junna Jabami, I’m sure you already knew that though...” She said in the nicest voice she could muster. 

The skeleton gave a small laugh, “Please,” His voice was silky and calm which put Junna at slight ease, “, call me Gaster. No need for formality, my dear.” 

Junna nodded and smiled, this was a surprise, usually, her father’s colleagues would demand their full, long ass name to be stated each time. This guy didn’t even blink twice before correcting her to just ‘Gaster’. 

He gestured a hand to the chair next to him, Junna noticed a large hole in the center of his hand. She wondered how he’d got that as she planted herself in the chair. She crossed her legs over one another hoping to look more refined. Gaster leaned forward and cupped his hands together, “Mr. Jabami, could I ask for a moment with your daughter? There are some matters I mean to discuss with her.”

Junna turned her head to her father who clenched his jaw profoundly. His dark hair was slicked back as normal but a few strands where tempting to fall out of place. His all-black suit contrasted well with his light skin, making him look like some kind of pale demon. He was sure as hell, one mean looking, man. His dark cold eyes shot over to Junna who quickly looked down into her lap.

Gaster patiently kept eye contact, awaiting his answer. A small silence swept the room as Mr. Jabami took a fat cigar from the pack on the table beside him and lighting it with a nearby lighter. He took in a deep breath of smoke before blowing it out from his nostrils, “As you wish, Dr. Gaster.”

His stood up, rebuttoned his waist coat, and left the room. Once the door closed and the sound of his shoes distanced themselves from them, Gaster spoke up. 

“Tell me, my dear, do you like it here?”

Well, that’s an odd question. Why in the world would a Don ask a question like that? Why would he care about a simple girl’s happiness? He was going to receive her one way or another there’s no doubt about that, so why give a care if she were happy or not? Junna blinked profoundly at the monster. 

“It’s not nice to stare, dear.” Gaster said with an amused smirk.

Junna slightly shook her head and nervously smiled, “Excuse me Doct- I mean, Gaster.” She corrected herself. 

“I wasn’t expecting a question like that…” She mumbled, folding her hands in her lap repeatedly. 

Her dark eyes rose back to meet the skeleton’s pinpricks, “Not necessarily, no I do not like it here.” 

He hummed in response, leaning back into his chair, “Well I hope you enjoy living with me and my sons. I assure you, you’ll be well taken care of.”

Junna didn’t know how to respond to his statement. Her face seemed to drain as her mind wandered to different, terrible scenarios he could be referring to. Maybe she was wrong about him… maybe he was just toying with her for his own amusement.

Gaster gave her a puzzled look before laughing, “Dear, please do not look so frightened.” He spoke as he stood from his chair and walked towards Junna. He lowered himself so that he was eye level, “I am your friend, Junna. You can trust me, I won’t harm you.” 

With that, he gently took her hand and planted his nonexistent lips onto the back of it. Junna’s face reddened and lightly laughed. She wasn’t too sure about this man but knew he was definitely much different from the other clients and associates her father dealt with. 

“Would you care to tell me a little bit about yourself?” He questioned with a warm smile spread across his face.  
…  
The two talked for a while, Junna told him about her life in a nutshell. Gaster sat and listened to her talk without interrupting, he was surprisingly easy to talk to. Junna told him about Joji and how he’s basically the only thing fun about this place.   
The two then exchanged simple questions like, ‘what’s your favorite food?’ or ‘what do you like to do in your free time?’. Junna was surprised to hear that Gaster was actually the royal scientist back in the Underground. She continued to ask questions, being the curious person, she was. 

Thankfully, Gaster didn’t seem to be bothered by her pestering questions. If anything, he was amused, elated even that someone was interested in his work. Every once and a while, the skeleton would crack a friendly joke, Junna truly felt as if she had a friend. As silly as it sounds, Gaster made a first great impression.

Junna wiped the corner of her eye from the last joke Gaster cracked, “Wait, wait, you mentioned that you have two sons? What are they like?”

Gaster looked at Junna and scratched the side of his skull with his phalanges, “Well, yes, I do have two sons. But there’s no way I can describe them in one sitting, you’ll meet them soon enough.”

Junna jokingly huffed in protest, causing Gaster to laugh. After a brief moment, Gaster clicked his tongue (how?) and glanced at the expensive watch on his wrist. 

“Sadly, our time is up my dear. I must be on my way, lots of work you know.” He offered out his hand to help Junna out of her seat.

Once standing up, she gave a small bow, “Thank you so much for your time. It was a pleasure meeting you.” She said with a large grin plastered over her face. 

“I can honestly say the same, until tomorrow my dear.”   
…   
Gaster led Junna to the doors entering the hallway, with one last goodbye she left for her room. He could tell she was purposefully ignoring her father as she called for Joji to follow. He couldn’t blame her, this man is literally giving his daughter to him as a gift- absolutely disgusting. Although Gaster isn’t complaining, she’s delightful to be around, and quite frankly he’s glad to get her out of this hellhole.

“What took you so long in there, Doctor?” Mr. Jabami questioned Gaster with crossed arms as he puffed out smoke from the cigar between his fingers.

Gaster glanced at the cold man and shifted his black blazer on his shoulders, “I simply wanted to get to know her.”

“And?” Mr. Jabami spat as if it meant nothing.

Gaster internally sighed, this stubborn old man was getting on his nerves, “And I think she has an intriguing personality. I’m looking forward to her presence.”

A loud laugh erupted next to Gaster, “My daughter is nothing but a good looker. Be careful, she’s got a tongue, make sure she knows who’s in charge!” 

Gaster would have scrunched up his nose in disgust if he could’ve but instead lightly laughed, “With all due respect, Junna isn’t a dog. I’m sure I can handle her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Junna woke up extremely nervous. Her stomach churned at the thought of the entire situation, making her nauseous. After an attempt to drink water she ran past Joji for her bathroom to vomit. This wasn't going too well.

Joji made a sound that was very close to a meow as he rubbed up against Junna's lower leg. She sighed and bent down to pet him, "Just nerves, buddy."

'Just nerves' was an understatement. Junna has always struggled with anxiety. The simplest things would make her hands shake and sweat... or both. But this wasn't the time for nerves. She needed to remain calm, cool, collected. She was moving today, and she needed to keep a calm façade when she faced her father. Well, she was planning more on ignoring her father than anything. Her blood would boil just at the thought of him.

"Ma'am it's time to leave." A feminine voice came from the cracked door. Junna nodded to the maid, handing her the suitcase.

Junna picked up the cat carrier after Joji made his way into it. She followed the maid to the entrance of the mansion. The doors were opened wide, her father and Gaster stood in front of the black limousine. The maid opened the rear of the car and shoved the luggage in the trunk before closing it.

Gaster's grinned widen as he approached Junna, "Are you ready my dear?"

Junna returned the smile and nodded, purposefully not looking at her father. Gaster opened the door to the limo which Junna replaced with a thank you and stepped in. Once she got settled Gaster stuck his head in through the door, "Excuse me for one moment." He kindly said before closing the door. Junna whipped her head around and watch as the skeleton monster walked up to her father.

"If she's any trouble don't hesitate to contact me, I'll make sure she doesn't act up again." Mr. Jabami coldly informed as he crossed his arms over on another. 

Gaster kept his poker face, "With all due respect, Don Jabami, I doubt she'll be any trouble."

The skeleton shook Mr. Jabami's hand once more before ducking into the car. Before he closed the door, he said, "I'll have one of my sons come by later to sign some things. Surely that's alright?"

Mr. Jabami clenched his jaw, he really didn't care who signed the contracts or not, he just wanted to be left alone to his work, "Of course, I'll be looking forward to meeting up with him later."   
That was a lie. He despised associating with the monster. But he had to look good in front of Dr. Gaster so he wouldn't turn back on the deal. But the other monsters working for him... that'll be a different story.

Gaster gave Mr. Jabami one last nod before disappearing into the black limo. He sat directly in front of Junna and crossed his legs. Gaster raised a brow when he looked at her. She had perched herself close to the window and childishly stuck out her tongue at her father as the car drove away. Of course, she knew that the windows were tinted, otherwise, she wouldn't have done that.

Gaster chuckled, "How are you feeling, my dear?"

Junna turned her head and repositioned herself in her seat, "I'm pretty nervous... but honestly, I'm glad I'm leaving. Anywhere is better than there..."

A frown formed on Gaster's face, "I promise, my colleagues are quite nice. I do believe you'll get along with them just swimmingly."

As Junna smiled she thought to herself, colleagues? Why not servants? Her father always talked down to his servants as if they were less than dirt.

"Colleagues?" She repeated, tilting her head a bit.

"Of course," He began, "I work with them, what else should I call them?" This skeleton just kept surprising her.

"B-but aren't you the Don?" She pursued, lightly gesturing to him.

"No dear, I am merely one of the heads following under Don Asgore's rules." He informed while placing his arm on the rest.

So, he wasn't a Don! Junna wondered why he was making all these arrangements and not this, Asgore fellow. He probably thought so highly of himself to step down and do the actual work. Junna internally laughed at herself, every Don was the same.

She was just glad to know she'd be living with Gaster and not whoever Asgore is. Her eyes shifted out the window, she watched as the passed all the large mansions and all the large trees. Everything was so... big... These rich people living in their rich houses most likely slugged their way into these neighborhoods. Probably selling some kind of illegal cargo to local mafia gangs that sent in big cash.

She wished there were more to the world than just money and power. She wanted to walk the streets and be able to enjoy a nice winter day without getting mugged. The thought was absurd because of the fact that she's never left the mansion's gardens. However, she's heard stories, even though she grew up with a silver spoon in her mouth she knew that not everything was flowers and rainbows.

The limo came to a slow stop as it rolled up to an extremely large mansion, bigger than her father's. She gawked at the monster house as she stepped out of the car, holding Joji's carrier in her hand. Gaster sneaked his way past her and grinned at her expression, "Impressive, isn't it?"

Her head nodded up and down as Gaster placed a delicate hand on her back, leaning her forward to the doors. The limousine driver quickly hopped out of the care and grabbed Junna's luggage from the trunk and fumbled it up the stairs. Junna thanked him and took it, facing one of the tall doors sliding open, revealing a lavender face with five eyes. She widened the door and gestured her right set of three arms into the house and giggled.

"Welcome home, Dr. Gaster!" The spider woman cooed.

Gaster offered Junna in before him before entering himself.   
"This is Junna Jabami, she's the daughter of our new business partner. She'll be living here as I stated earlier yesterday."

The spider woman used four hands to flatten out the indents in her apron, "Good to have you here, dearie! You can call me Muffet, I'm the head maid of this household. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask! Huhuhu~!"

Junna smiled and nodded, thanking the spider monster as she took the suitcase into two of her hands. Gaster explained that he had some important business to attend to, leaving Junna alone with Muffet.

"Just follow me and I'll show you to your new room!" She exclaimed, using her free hand to gesture the human to follow.

Junna nodded, following Muffet through the long, tall hallways of the mansion. The golden rimming of the tall windows shimmered from the sunlight that seeped through the openings of each curtain. The thick velvet cloths draped over the sides of the windows, Junna admired the pleasing astheticness of the house's interior. Muffet looked at the human and chuckled to herself, "We're almost there, your room's just on the next left, huhuhu~"

Muffet stopped in her tracks and snapped her head in the direction of where the kitchen was only to see a thin line of smoke trailing from the cracked doors. 

"Oh my goodness! P-please forgive me Madam Junna, I must see to this!" She placed Junna's luggage against the wall before sprinting to the kitchen.   
Junna raised an eyebrow and followed closely behind Muffet as she violently pushed the doors open. 

"BP! What is going on here? Don't you know that there's a fire behind you?!" Muffet's voiced screeched as she frantically looked at a cat monster who sat at the large island in the middle of the grand kitchen. Junna looked around, spiders crawled in every nook and cranny of the kitchen, making her skin instantly itch. Some were cooking on their own separate stove and some were trying their damn best to put out the fire that was blazing from a burning pan.

The cat, BP, lazy took another puff of smoke from his fat cigar and lazily looked behind him, "It don't seem that bad... Besides, your spider friends are taken care of it."

Muffet's tiny nostrils flared at the cat monster, "You were supposed to look after the first part of dinner for tonight and you've practically burned the appetizers!"

BP clicked his tongue, carelessly flicking the end of his cigar, "Yeah well I'll just remake it- no need to get yer arms in a twist, pal."

Junna awkwardly stood behind Muffet as she continued to scold the careless cat monster. She bit the inside of her lip and quietly spoke up, "I'll just go to my room now."  
She earned no response since the spider monster was still arguing with BP. Junna sighed, grabbed ahold of her luggage, and left the kitchen. A couple of large spiders waved their thin legs at the human as she exited, earning a smile in return.

"The next left, I think I can manage..." Junna told herself as she looked around the hall for her room. Joji meowed from inside the carrier, causing Junna to look down, "You probably want out of there, huh?"

Another mewl came from her cat as she bent down to unlock the cat door. Joji quickly scurried out of the carrier and stretched. Junna silently laughed at her pet's actions. She turned to pick up her luggage and the now-empty carrier. She was about to take her first steps but instead violently bumped into something. 

She groaned in pain as she stumbled back, holding her forehead in her hands, "S-sorry...!"

"YOU SHOULD BE, HUMAN!"

Great stars, above this person, was extremely loud. Junna pulled her hands back, making sure she wasn't bleeding before looking up at the person she bumped into.   
Her mouth just about dropped to the floor as she gazed up at the lengthy skeleton. He had a mean scowl across his face, the scars going over his right eye socket definitely gave the perfect touch to his 'I'm going to eat you alive' look.

Junna tried her damn best to shake off his rude comment, "I'm really sorry, Mr..." She trailed off, hinting the monster for his name. 

"I AM THE GREAT, AND TERRIBLE, PAPYRUS! I'M SUPPRISED YOU HAVN'T HEARD OF ME, PATHETIC HUMAN." He flaunted the chest of his shiny, black suit, and continued to glare down at Junna.

"O-oh, I'm Junna," Stop stuttering damnit, "I just got here so excuse me for not knowing who you are." She said sarcastically, she wasn't about to let some tall ass skeleton talk down to her like that. 

Well... mentally at least.

Papyrus raised a boney brow at Junna and crossed his arms over one another, "HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME WITH SUCH DISRESPECT- MY FATHER IS THE ONE PROVIDING YOU WITH THIS HOME, YOU SHOULD BE MORE RESPECTFUL TO ME!"

Junna pulled a stray piece of her hair out of her face and copied Papyrus's arm crossing, "I don't remember you being the one that let me stay here, Mr. Great and Terrible. I don't owe you shit."  
She mentally smacked herself, she might as well climb in a casket and be thrown into a hole in the ground.

Papyrus's sharp teeth clenched as he huffed and forcefully shoved past Junna. He almost tripped over Joji but the cat quickly darted around the skeleton's lengthy legs.

"YOU SHOULD PUT THAT THING AWAY, WE DON'T ALLOW RATS IN HERE."

Junna's face fell into a blunt expression, "Bruh, he's a cat." She mumbled to herself as she watched Papyrus quickly walk away.   
Wow, that was interesting, glad to know she's living with that asshole.

She sighed, she should probably just get into her room, today was a long day...


End file.
